


R and R

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want? More of this? My fingers? Or would you rather I just fuck you in the sheets the old-fashioned way?” When he says he doesn't know, Hinata just sets him down to snatch up the lubrication. "How about this? I'll ride you."</p>
<p>(In which there's some rimming before Hinata ultimately decides to just ride his boyfriend. Because riding!Hinata isn't a thing. Seriously?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	R and R

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing, there were no KomaHina fics with rimming nor one with Hinata riding. I still can't believe it. THERE STILL AREN'T ANY FICS WITH HINATA TOPPING FROM THE BOTTOM.

Despite his arms folded behind his head in what one would assume to be a relaxed position—Komaeda looks anything but.

“You’re sure about this?”

“If you want it, Hinata-kun...”

It was hopeless either way—Komaeda had been responding like _that_ for the past hour. In this state, he’d probably agree to be tied up, even though Komaeda _hated_ that. In fact, he hated being _helpless_ , which was why he was in this position. He looked the part— _helpless_ —but nothing was stopping him from pulling his arm from behind his head and backhanding Hinata if he pushed a bit too hard.

Granted, Komaeda was unlikely to do that. But it was still an option, at least. Komaeda could physically resist if he wanted, and Hinata insisted it would be alright if he did.

But for now, if Komaeda kept saying it was fine as long as _he_ wanted it—he just had to go on his gut.

“Still,” he mused, tugging down Komaeda’s loose pants along with his boxers. “If you’re too nervous, just give me the signal.”

“Ah, okay.”

It was cute—the childish lilt of his tone as he agreed. Komaeda in general was lovely to look at, especially flushed with the pink tint of his blush contrasting against his pale skin and white curls. For now, he was just wearing his white shirt too, and without his heavy green parka—Hinata couldn’t help but think he looked frailer and lankier than otherwise. But his boniness didn’t detract from his overall beauty. Not _too_ much.

His hipbones were prominent, ribs almost jutting with how he laid back, but there was also the swell of his thighs—the lushness of his legs. Easy to admire, if a bit daunting to touch. Though, as Hinata ran his hands down from his hips, they were anything but unpleasant to feel.

He nips up the inside of his leg, feeling the skin shudder beneath and turn red after he teases it with his teeth. Komaeda muffles his noises through tightly shut lips, and a yelp only escapes because Hinata pinches his bottom. “Too much?” he asks quietly, and Komaeda immediately shakes his head. Hinata shrugs, strokes the reddened part of his ass he pinched, and carries on. “Alright then.”

He parts his legs, eyes on Komaeda’s half-hard length. Thin and pale like the rest of him with white curls leading down from his stomach, too...still _pretty_ , he thinks. But that’s a weird thought to have about a guy’s junk.

_He’s still pretty,_ Hinata muses as his fingers trace the base of his dick with his eyes on Komaeda’s steadily darkening face. When Komaeda’s shy gaze rises to meet his own, he can’t help but almost reach for the lubrication he set aside for this. He stops himself though—not now, not _yet_.

“Hi... Hinata-kun...” Komaeda’s voice breaks off into a moan as he leans down to lick a stripe up his cock, lips momentarily wrapping around the head to give a short suck.  He goes on a bit further as Hinata continues his ministrations with blurred words that sound suspiciously like pleading and something self-effacing. When he mouths at the other’s balls, he feels Komaeda seize up with a jerk. His cry of Hinata’s name is just a bit sharper than before.

Hinata pulls back with a hum, taking in Komaeda’s half-lidded glazed gaze and how his lower lip’s starting to swell from being stuck beneath his teeth. “No,” he mutters, pulling back just so that he can coax his lip away. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Komaeda nods and he looks apologetic. It’s no surprise, so Hinata immediately gets back to work.

“You really are a handful,” he grunts, turning his attention back to pleasuring him. His hand wraps back around his cock, giving it a couple strokes so that it doesn’t soften. His hips thrusting into his grip is a bit half-hearted, and Hinata’s frown deepens.

_Perhaps I’m going about this the wrong way... Let’s see..._

Komaeda groans as he starts at the base, tongue rubbing obscenely against his length while his hand takes care of the rest. Komaeda’s noises are soft. The musty scent of sweat and arousal mixes with the floral fragrance his lover was so fond of on the sheets. It’s pleasant, but not _enough_.

He finally hears Komaeda protest when he pushes his legs further apart to flick his tongue at the other’s entrance. “ _No_ ,” he near whines and weakly tugs himself away. “That... That’s a little _too_ dirty, Hinata-kun.”

“You took a shower this morning,” Hinata grabs his hips so that he can’t move much further. “And there’s no one I know that’s as thorough in cleaning as you are. Besides...”

He pulls Komaeda closer, tugging him a bit up and spreading his legs again to focus his attention all back on that puckered hole. “If there was anything about you I found dirty,” he starts with a matter-of-fact tone. “This is the _last_ thing I would do. Now don’t choke me.”

He hears Komaeda start to voice his name again, and before he can follow it up with another protest, Hinata starts. He traces the rim of his hole with his tongue first as a quick tease, and begins to push through the tight ring of muscle. Komaeda squirms, but his legs remain firmly in his grip.

It’s difficult, he realizes quickly, opening Komaeda up without an initial use of his fingers. But somehow, even if it’s not much of a taste, there’s a stronger scent of _stimulation_ that gets him just a bit more eager. He delves in deeper, and Komaeda starts to whine again.

But he’s not _complaining_ , instead he’s pushing back against him. The shift of his hips is slightly mirroring the thrusting of his tongue, and as Hinata continues to fuck him with it, Komaeda’s pleas get just a bit louder.

_No, it’s still not enough._

“What do you want?” he murmurs, pulling his eyes away so he can properly watch Komaeda twist. His face reeks with shame, lips quivering and eyes almost looking watery. The sight twists at Hinata’s own heart, but he keeps his lips into a thin, slick line. He licks at them once, and urges further. “More of this? My fingers? Or would you rather I cut the pretense and just fuck you in the sheets the old-fashioned way with my dick?”

“I-I don’t know...” Komaeda stammers, averting his gaze bashfully and _damn so cute_. “I _really_ don’t know.”

_Honest to a fault. That’s my Nagito alright._

“Alright then, how about this?” Hinata sets him down, snatching up the lubrication finally and beginning to unscrew the cap so that he can slick up his fingers. “I’ll ride you.”

Komaeda’s eyes widen for a moment and he forces a smile—one that almost scolds him like: _oh Hinata-kun, surely you aren’t being **serious**... _ “Wouldn’t that hurt?” he asks instead, tilting his head like a curious cat. Though Hinata still sees uncertainty and dismay clear as day in those cloudy eyes.

He can’t help but snort in response. “Are you saying it hurts when _you’re_ the one bottoming?”

Even though he tries to keep his tone cool about it, something plucks at his nerves at the idea. With Komaeda blushing immediately, ashamed and insecure, Hinata can’t help but feel agitation and _guilt_. For once, he’s almost ready to call the whole thing off—crawl off Komaeda and just refrain from touching him until...

“A little...” Komaeda admits just as his stomach lurches. He quickly follows it up, probably for once sensing the heaviness in the air. “But it’s fine. I don’t dislike it, and it ends up feeling _good_...”

He pulls one of his hands out to grip Hinata’s wrist, thin fingers briefly tracing the veins before squeezing around him. “It feels _really_ good. And, _well_...you normally prepare me though, so...” Komaeda stops there, blush a bit brilliant, and he squirms a little more against the sheet. “It... It’s fine.”

Hinata almost sighs out of relief, and he moves Komaeda’s weak grip so that their fingers can entwine properly. He kisses each knuckle, smile growing as Komaeda’s lips quirk a bit upwards. Just as Komaeda finally begins to return his grin, he snorts. “What makes you think I _wouldn’t_ prepare myself?”

Komaeda flinches, the stammer returning with a vengeance. “W-Well, _uh_...”

“Give me more credit, Komaeda. I’m not careless with myself like that.” Hinata scolds him gently, giving his hand a tighter squeeze before releasing it to pluck the lube back up. Hinata sucks in his breath as he continues, and has the decency to blush until his ears turn red with each word falling from his lips. “ _Besides_... It’s not like this would be the _first_ time, either... You have no idea how many times I fantasized about you fucking me.”

Komaeda’s eyes go wide, and Hinata sees how his breath catches. Hinata slicks his fingers and sets the lube aside, never taking his eyes away from Komaeda as he asks almost a bit too softly, “Do you _really_ do that often?”

Somehow, the earnest, wavering way he questions it is almost more embarrassing than admitting the idea. Hinata’s nod is more of a jerk, and he leans closer to Komaeda, close enough to let their breaths mingle so he can fixate more on that than his fingers reaching behind and pressing into his ass.

“Yeah,” he breathes, keeping himself steady but wanting to touch Komaeda. Somehow, as if he knew, Komaeda’s hand goes to cup his cheek, and Hinata immediately turns to press a kiss into his palm. “I’ve _wanted_ this—wanted _you_ for a while, now.”

Komaeda’s lips part, gaze still wide-eyed near innocence, and it’s only more flustering as he rambles on, “I-I mean...! It’s not that I don’t like _having_ you—I do. A lot. It’s just... _Geez_ , Nagito, if we’re going to be equals... Shouldn’t you have _me_ every once in a while?”

He buried his fingers in deeper, trying not to wince as he stretched himself out. It was awkward in this position, but he wouldn’t trade Komaeda warm and pliant beneath him for the world. Especially with the plush, pretty way he murmured his name. “ _Hinata-kun..._ ”

That had him pressing them in further—a groan escaping his lips and fighting with his desire to flop onto his lover. Even with him not angling for pleasure, he felt close just from Komaeda in kissing distance. Hinata relented a little with a peck against Komaeda’s forehead, but that pleading face continued to gnaw at him.

“Relax, Nagito.” He pulled his fingers out, grabbing the lube again to pour into his palm. Komaeda yelps when he wraps his cold slippery hand around his dick and gave a few quick strokes—not enough to pleasure him but more preparation. Hinata can’t help but coo, “I’ll do all the work this time. I’ll make you feel good.”

Komaeda quivers as he presses his lips to his neck, tracing down to the dip in his shoulder. It’s a bit too soon as he pulls himself closer to Komaeda to properly position the other’s cock so that the tip is guided to his entrance. But Hinata doesn’t want to wait this time.

“Don’t look away,” he gently murmurs into Komaeda’s reddened ear, nipping at the lobe. He takes in Komaeda’s glazed stare and quickly kisses his cheek. “I want you to _see_ , Nagito.”

Hinata tries not to make any sounds as he sinks onto him— _slow but steady_ —but only because he wants to hear whatever noise Komaeda might make. It’s anything but disappointing—Komaeda’s gasp is sharp, and he moans as his thighs start to quiver, and _god_ , he pants out Hinata’s name like he’s revering. Hinata takes his trembling hands so rest them on his hips, his smile a bit pained.

It hurt more than a little, hell, it _burned_. But it’s easy to distract himself in kissing Komaeda sloppily, especially when his lover responds eagerly, squeezing his hips and moaning as their mouths move together. It’s been a while since Komaeda had been so fervent, and Hinata couldn’t get enough of _that_ , only wanting to indulge himself more in these needy, messy make-out sessions.

Hinata gave himself time to adjust, but he felt Komaeda quiver under him with the clear desire to push back into him. He resisted though, and Hinata knew why. Even though he didn’t voice it, he stroked Komaeda’s hair back and gave appreciative pecks along his jaw for it.

“Are you ready?” he asked for Komaeda as much as himself, and Komaeda imitated his jerky nod from earlier. Hinata almost laughed at that, and hummed. “Alright then. Let me know how it feels.”

With that he began to move, rocking his hips and setting up a decent rhythm. Komaeda’s fingers tighten, nails digging into his skin but it doesn’t really hurt. Komaeda’s expression still remained far more engrossing—he looked at him with such awe, it really _was_ embarrassing. Yet he was also responding positively, moving with him and even adjusting as quickly as he could when Hinata found a different angle.

“You’re tight,” Komaeda mutters, skimming his hands up and down his sides before settling back on his hips. Even with the euphoric blush on his face, Komaeda has the decency and self-control to look worried. That took some admirable consideration, but Hinata expected no less. “Are you sure this is alright?”

“I’m fine,” Hinata grit his teeth and slams down to take in enough of Komaeda’s cock to make him yelp. But he also hits a spot inside him that nearly has him see stars for a moment—the sudden pleasure leaving him dizzy before he remembered to continue, “What...else? How else does this feel?”

“H- _Hiii_...” Komaeda’s squeal is enough of an answer—except it’s not _enough_. Hinata rolls his hips harder, watches Komaeda fall apart at the seams while he bounces on his lap, repeatedly taking him inside and making himself gasp. Komaeda nearly sobs, and Hinata presses into him harder. “H-Hi.. _c_...”

As cute as those sounds were, it _still_ wasn’t enough.

“Don’t you close your eyes,” Hinata growls, pausing only once to pull Komaeda’s hand back when he tried to cover part of his face. Komaeda blinked harshly, eyes wide and wet as they gazed up at him and Hinata kept his expression and voice firm. “ _Look_ at me. You know who I am, right?”

“Hinata- _kun_...” Komaeda murmurs his name softly, stilling him for the moment as his heart began hammering. Hinata shakily nodded, and resumed riding him, resting his hands on Komaeda’s shoulders and grunting as his body curled over the other. Komaeda gripped his hips again; rolling his hips back, and if Hinata didn’t know any better he’d say there was a sly smile on the other’s lips when he groaned in response to the action. Then he heard Komaeda purr, almost happily. “You feel so _good_.”

_Yeah, well that’s the **point** ,_ Hinata wanted to retort but his tongue turned to mush when Komaeda started meeting his pace with thrusts that were just enough to get the angle he so desired. Komaeda chanted his name like a prayer, and Hinata’s mind nearly spun before he regained himself and kept moving. His eyes locked onto Komaeda’s, the two of them panting and almost mirroring the other even with the tearstains Hinata wiped away from his lover’s face. Komaeda was already starting to drool, moaning and still caught in that mantra, and damn it, more heat shot to Hinata’s groin when he heard Komaeda groan out the start of what suspiciously sounded like ‘ _Haji_ ’—

“Say it,” he said, begging without thinking. He was reaching his end soon and fast, and he immediately picked up speed, mind going a mile per second and not even caring anymore if he hit that spot. Komaeda nearly screamed, and Hinata took his hand, entwining their fingers before he could cover his mouth and muffle the noise he so desperately _wanted_ to hear. “Oh, God, Nagito, _please_.”

“H-Haa... _Hajime_!!” Komaeda practically sobbed his name, digging his fingers into his hand and into his hip with the hand still gripping him there. Hinata moaned, letting out a sharp gasp when Komaeda gave a hard thrust back against him. His eyelids were fluttering, and Komaeda’s moans resounded across the room. “Hajime, _Hajime_...”

“You feel good,” Hinata pressed back onto him, starting to lose his finesse and his movements becoming sloppier as he slammed his hips down harder. His hand was slick in Komaeda’s grasp, but his lover’s fingers grew tighter and tighter around his. It was starting to hurt. But it still felt so _nice_. “N- _Na_ — ** _ahh_** — _Nagito_...”

Komaeda sunk his teeth into Hinata’s wrist just as he toppled over the edge with a harsh cry of his name again. His walls contracted around the other, and the muffled whimper mixed in with a whine sounding like his name dragged him down further as he feels the tremor of Komaeda’s hips pinned beneath his just as he comes inside of him.

Hinata just barely avoids collapsing, free hand slamming down into the sheets to keep himself steady as he releases against Komaeda’s stomach. He pulls their connected fingers and his wrist from Komaeda’s mouth, and splays his fingers over his jaw to tilt his face into one last kiss.

“Hajime,” Komaeda murmurs, groaning lowly as Hinata pulls away from his damp lips, a strand of saliva just barely connecting them as the two panted together. “I...”

Hinata wipes his mouth off, meeting his lover’s wide-eyed awestruck stare. Without missing a beat, his thumb brushes away the bit of drool from Komaeda’s lower lip. “You should use my given name more often. It sounds nice when you say it.”

Komaeda flushes bright beneath him, and a sharp ‘omph’ escapes his throat when Hinata collapses onto the other, panting.

“Sorry,” he gasped, squirming to nuzzle apologetically at his neck. “Sorry about that, Nagito.”

Komaeda groans beneath him, but his hand moves from his hip to brush through dark brown spikes. Hinata sighs, pushes into his hand, and preens when Komaeda presses a kiss to his forehead. “Mm. Forgiven. Thank you, Hajime.”

“ _Thank_...? Oh.” Hinata adjusted himself a bit so that they fit together better.  Relaxing, he buried his face in his lover’s neck and breathed in his scent. “No... _No_. Nagito, I don’t want you to be...”

_Indebted. Grateful. God, I just **want**..._ But his mouth went dry as Komaeda wiggled out from underneath, cupping his face and trailing kisses along his jaw while his fingers stroked at his hair. “I love you,” he murmured, nipping at Hinata’s swollen lips and flicking his tongue at them to make him shiver. “I really do.”

Hinata gripped his hand again, so that their fingers can lace back together. “Later... Later we can do this again. But _better_. It’ll be so much better.”

Komaeda’s soft giggle is enough to purge his concerns as he tightens his grasp around his hand. “I look forward to it... But do at least let _me_ do the work sometime in the future.”

Even in the afterglow, Hinata felt heat flush his face and rush back to his groin. Ridiculous. Shameless. He couldn’t be more _eager_ for it. “I’d like that.”


End file.
